Talk:Chapter VIII: Equipment
I've included a few items encountered in Fallout 3. If anyone has a problem with this, I invite them to discuss this here. Oartopia 20:24, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't think we need to list the various skillbooks from FO1, 2 and 3 here. There being one book type for each skill is a simplification in the computer books that doesn't really work in PnP, and would be best to just say a few things about learning skills from appropriate books in the skills chapter than to list the exact ones here. Ausir 20:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) You've got a really good point. I move to delete the books from the equipment page all together. I think it would be more fun for GM's to make up titles and books and their effects on skills in-game anyways. Oartopia 03:33, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I'm thinking we don't need to include all of the "junk" one finds in FO3 i.e. lawnmower blades, scrap metal... Instead of providing a laundry list of items under the "misc..." category we could just throw up a little blurb encouraging GMs to come up with bizarre, odd, and possibly useful things to find in the character's travels. Some examples wouldn't hurt, sure, but for the sake of simplicity I don't think a list is necessary. Oartopia 00:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) We could also swipe the concept of "Tech parts" from Simple, and list some sample junk items with what can be gathered from them to give GM ideas. 19:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC)--Matsci 23:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Gold coins? Gold coins or caps? This shouldn't even be up for discussion. Armoured Vault Suit? Should it be included here? What are peoples opinions on it? What would it's stats be? 4 life Monetary Values With FNV, it should be in everybodies interest if the monetary values provided are in: Legion Denarius ((I think this could be shortened to gold coin, since they are gold and silver. Vould also represent old NCR gold coin values, since you may set a game in NCR gold coin using times.)) Caps ((Wasteland currency.)) NCR Dollar((NCR curency as of after their gold deposits were melted)) As I see it, exchange rates between monetary values are as follows: 1 Cap= 2 NCR Dollars, 4 Caps= 1 Denarius. In my opinion, I wouldn't set Legion Denarius as gold coins. Although they are made of gold and silver, using the term "gold" in a PnP game provides the idea that it is the general currency of the game, which Denarius is not. Now, depending on the time period your campaign would be set in, the exchange rate between caps and NCR Dollars would change because NCR Dollars were backed by gold until 2281. However, if you're playing in current time Fallout, then I would suggest just sticking to the already developed exchange rate. If it ain't broke, don't fix it right? Wilsky 08:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing Throwing Weapons I've taken the liberty of adding Throwing Knife to the list of Throwing weapons. I've also added stats to all of the grenade weapons based off of Fallout 1's weapon statistics. However, I'm stuck on the editing of mines since they were introduced in Fallout 3 and the damages in Fallout 3 seem to be quite ourtrageous if transfered straight to PnP without reducing the damage in some way. Ideas? Thoughts?Wilsky 08:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Armor Types In Fallout 3 and FNV, in coordination with armor you had armor types: Heavy, Medium, and Light. Since many of these armor types are heavy, shouldn't there be an extra AP cost to move in them? Thoughts?Wilsky 08:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Im editing lotsa pages, mainly equipment (i.e. food, armor, weapons) i beleive that this could be anastonishing game if smeone were to clean it upa bit. if there are any weapons, clothing, food, chems that you would like to see, lemme know on my talk page and ill get right on it. also if i get carried away please inform me MadMAX713 17:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I checked the food section. It seems that most of these now have addages where they heal HP now. That should probably be removed. In the prior section of the rules, food and water is only used for calorie intake. Healing should be provided through a Stimpak, Super Stimpak, Medkit or Doctor's Bag. Those last two items should be more effective with higher Medicine skill. However, the AP increases on foods should be kept, but should have the lengths of time to which the bonus(es) last. BTW, The Useful Items section is awesome. Liking the new additions. I'll start helping out on this page much more frequently than I used to. Wilsky 18:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) You dont like the added HP values on food? hmm... personally i thouight it was nice, i picture stimpaks as "harder to find" items, that you cant just pick up everywhere and have great value. also, if you are out of medical supplies, how do you get by? i dunno, i thought it was a good addition, but if others dont readily agree, it can easily be changed. yeah i did the useful items section, though i cant take credit for the stealth boy, i did edit the stealth boys information and statistics a wee bit but mainly added bobby pins/screwdriver, the pip-boy, and pre-war money. i added more subsections like "fruits, vegetables and herbs", "drinks", "poisons", and SUPER MUTANT ARMOR/WEAPONS! i dont feel its right that super mutants must run around the wasteland buck naked the whole game. i also added the "banned" food section, more thrown, unarmed, and melee weapons, and nearly all weapons mods. im glad to see some positive criticism. MadMAX713 11:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC)